(LITTLE NIGHTMARES END) Monstre
by Nigamiestmajeur-e
Summary: J'ai faim.


J'ai faim. J'ai faim. J'ai faim. C'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser maintenant. J'ai faim.

Mon estomac me tord les entrailles tandis que je rampe presque sur le sol dans cette salle heureusement vide. Pas d'homme aux longs bras, pas de cuisiniers hurlants, pas de tas de graisse pour me poursuivre. Juste cette pièce avec cette tapisserie où est dessiné l'Antre au milieu d'un océan. Juste cette pièce, et je meurs de faim. Je meurs vraiment. Maintenant, ici. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? "Tu n'as pas ta place ici" répète une voix dans ma tête. Une voix... ou un souvenir ? Ma mémoire est lentement dévorée par cet enfer, je ne sais même plus d'où je viens, qui je suis, pourquoi je suis là. J'ai l'impression que ma vie a commencé dans une valise. Et je comprends vite. Je sais que si je continue, j'oublierai tout ce qui m'est arrivé dans cette prison, petit à petit. C'est comme ça que ça marche ici. On oublie. Le noir, les cauchemars, les créatures, le sang. On oublie la peur. Alors on ne fait plus rien, on devient des pantins attendant sagement la mort. Non. Hors de question. Je ne peux pas oublier. Je ne veux pas oublier. Je ne veux pas oublier les sangsues gluantes, je ne veux pas oublier la mer vivante de chaussures, je ne veux pas oublier les traces d'encre sur les murs, je ne veux pas oublier le concierge et ses bras que j'ai coupés, je ne veux pas oublier les lames des cuisiniers, je ne veux pas oublier l'enfant derrière les barreaux, je ne veux pas oublier le rat et son sang encore chaud... Oui. Ca y est. C'est ça. Le rat.

Son corps mourant contre le mien. Sa vie glissant entre mes mains. Je me souviens. Je me souviens d'une ombre qui me regardait, comme si elle me cherchait depuis toujours, et je me souviens avoir compris à ce moment-là. Pour détruire un monstre, il faut en devenir un. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Je sais pourquoi je suis là.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, deux nomes sont en train de manger. L'un d'entre eux me tend sa nourriture. Il connait les risques, il connait l'endroit, mais il s'approche quand même de moi. Et mon corps tremble à l'idée de ce que je m'apprête à lui faire. Alors qu'il a déjà tant souffert, pauvre vestige de l'esprit d'un de mes semblables. Séparé de son âme probablement enfermée dans une poupée. Et son corps écrasé, salé, broyé, bouffé par les Convives.

Voilà.

Tout simplement.

C'est ce qui attend les enfants amenés dans l'Antre. Amenés de force. Tous. Sauf moi.

Pauvre petit. Et je m'approche, le ventre gargouillant, je m'approche doucement de son visage. Un monstre. Je dois devenir un monstre. Pour pouvoir les sauver. Mais je dois d'abord en sacrifier un. Et je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée, tandis que je l'écrase sous mon poids, que je le mords au cou jusqu'au sang, que je lui broie la jugulaire, que je le consume jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Sa vie coule dans ma gorge et ma mémoire rejaillit à nouveau.

* * *

 _Des souvenirs de la ville et de ses habitants, humains difformes en quête de richesse. En quête de nourriture. L'Antre leur promet le meilleur des festins. Peu importe que ce soit le dernier, peu importe que personne ne soit jamais revenu de ce restaurant des Dieux, ces humains veulent bien donner leur vie pour goûter à l'ambroisie. J'étais seule dans cette ville. Seule et en colère. Car l'Antre ne fait pas seulement disparaître les habitants de la ville. Il fait aussi disparaître les enfants des villages. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je suis loin d'être stupide. J'avais vite fait le rapprochement. L'ambroisie. La meilleure viande du monde. C'était nous._

 _Des souvenirs d'une chose. Une chose qui avait vu ma colère. Qui m'a proposé de tout changer. Qui m'a proposé de sauver les enfants. J'étais de petite taille, je pouvais me faufiler, je pouvais me cacher, je pouvais le faire. Et moi je n'avais plus rien, plus rien à perdre. J'ai dit oui, sans hésiter. J'ai pris un bateau avec la chose. Elle m'a raconté l'histoire de la Dame. Mon corps bouillonnait de rage, la mer bouillonnait d'écume. Alors la chose m'a mise dans une valise et m'a balancée par-dessus bord. Un homme devait me récupérer et m'expliquer où je devais aller._

 _Des souvenirs. Et puis l'Antre. Les gouttes d'eau qui tombent lentement, torturant les ombres des damnés. Le grincement des tuyaux de métal ou du parquet. L'homme, pendu, se balançant calmement, et sa lettre à mes pieds. Je ne l'ai pas lu en entier mais j'ai compris. Il n'en pouvait plus d'emmener des enfants se battre. Il n'en pouvait plus d'emmener des enfants mourir. J'étais la sixième._

* * *

Je regarde ce qu'il reste du Nome et je lui promets que son sacrifice ne sera pas vain. Je lui promets de libérer son âme, de libérer les siens. De retrouver la Dame et de la détruire. Elle qui est la cause de tout. Elle qui a construit l'Antre. Son toit, son asile, sa maison. Sa gigantesque cuisine. Son propre abattoir. Elle nourrit ses convives d'enfants... pour ensuite se nourrir des convives. Je comprends vite. Je sais que si je continue, je la trouverai. Et je la tuerai. Et je la mangerai. Pour devenir monstre. Pour détruire tous les monstres. J'anéantirai tous ces tas de graisse, j'annihilerai toutes ces choses, je deviendrai leur pire cauchemar. Mon ombre me regarde et alors je sais. Je sais qui elle est. Elle est ma vengeance. Et elle est insatiable.


End file.
